


Flash Photography

by passeridae



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Character Study, M/M, Period-Typical Homophobia, Reference to Arthur/Dutch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:27:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28749210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/passeridae/pseuds/passeridae
Summary: For besselfcn, who plants such delicious ideas.Isn't it interesting, how similar Dutch and Albert are.
Relationships: Albert Mason/Arthur Morgan
Kudos: 19





	Flash Photography

The similarities come in flashes, bright as the magnesium powder that has to burn for Albert's images to take form. 

It's in the way that Albert passionately speaks of nature, of the Order Of Things and how it is being changed. In his stubbornness and determination. In the way he makes plans and leaves it to others to manage the details. 

In his pocket watch, gold, and his cuff links that gleam obsidian in the afternoon light. The silken sheen of his waistcoat, green as the large, glossy leaves of the plants in the bayou. In the straw boater that is, somehow, always in perfect shape. 

In the way he lets Arthur touch him, and doesn't flinch away. Doesn't hiss obscenities, or call him something disgusting and wrong. The way he lets Arthur worship him, slow and careful, gentle as touching a foal. 

Arthur protects Albert, from wolves, and crocodiles, coyotes. Himself. How can he not? All his life he has been pointed towards one goal — protector and enforcer both, and out here there is nothing to enforce. It is liberating, for all that he aches when he returns to his life, after. 

"Arthur," Albert gasps as Arthur takes him into his mouth, and if Arthur closes his eyes he can pretend its _him_ under his hands. He doesn't close his eyes. He doesn't want to disrespect Albert that way, no matter what his desires cry. 

He darent think _his_ name. Not around Albert. It, somehow, feels like a betrayal.


End file.
